Talk:Lasu/@comment-4002547-20140723121051
These people are usually ambitious and the lives of those born under this sign are marked by a purposeful pursuit of their destiny. CAPRICORNS have a sense of purpose and a great faith in their own ability. People born in January are usually mentally strong, but they are, as a rule, generally aren’t understood by other people. They are thinkers, reasoners, and usually successful in business or any form of government work. Capricorn is a pushy Cardinal Earth sign ruled by Saturn, the planet of adversity. They are as a rule very independent and high-minded in all what they do, and detest being under the restraint of others. Capricorns will grind anything that gets in their way down to dust. Time is definitely on their side. It gets easier for them as they older. When they age, they cheer up too. They must be leaders in whatever they are engaged, or else they are inclined to lose their interest in what they do. These people, as a rule, are serious individuals, beneath their reserve there is a sensitive and sympathetic person and anyone who needs a strong shoulder to lean on needn't look further than the CAPRICORN. One of their more striking characteristics is their subtle sense of humor. Such people have non-typical ideas of love, duty, and social position, and that is why they are often considered to be "odd," and do not fit in easily with their neighbors or colleagues. Their basic concern is for security and to understand the feelings and needs of other people. CAPRICORNS have a great sense of pride and will not forgive anyone who belittles or slights them They are often excellent speakers, but not because they are good orators, but because they plain their speech. Although they may seem to be cold, they have warm hearts towards suffering, and as a rule they give away very much, but subscribe more generously when giving to institutions than when giving to a person. Fear is at the root of all Capricorn troubles. It si necessary for them to chip away at those fears. They must try to be gentle with themselves, but do the work. They worship intellectual, clever people; they rarely interfere with the affairs of others, but they will never stand interference from others. They should aim for some form of public life. Generally these people succeed in such careers. Government or responsible positions of control and management of others is the best work for them. This people are inclined to excite bitter opposition but bear up against it with a philosophic spirit. Their home and family life is very often a troubled one. They frequently feel "lonely-hearted" and misunderstood, even if it is not so. On the other hand they respond well to domestic life because it proves stability. Once they fall in love and commit, the typical CAPRICORN is unlikely to jeopardize the union. They place great importance on personal happiness. If we take in the full picture, we will see that it is a mixed bag of both greatness and evil. This can take many forms. It can show one who suffers at the hand of evil and who is cast out in disgrace, or it can show one who has sacrificed their own soul to gain the world, or some variation in between. There is often a fondness for the earth and agriculture present in these natives. Capricorn - The Sign of the Sea Goat Synonym of this sign is a purposeful man. That people always have the purpose, and trying to reach it, using all possible means. Capricorn sweep away absolutely everything working precisely, definitely and rigidly while getting to their target. Rigidly - does not mean rectilinearly.They can be guileful and artful working everything out delicately. It is difficult to catch them red-handed. Friends Representative of this sign as a friend is loyal, kind, caring, and often very generous to his/her friends. CAPRICORNS gain something special from long-term friendships. They usually make the most solid and best friendships with people who are born in their own period. Health As a rule these people are more inclined to suffer from indigestion, rheumatism and pains in the feet. Color The colors which give the most suitable vibrations to persons born in this period, and which are the most beneficial to them, are all tones of grey, all ranges of violet and purple, and also black. Stones The birth stones for this period are moon-stones, pearls, and amethysts. More: http://www.gotohoroscope.com/capricorn-meanings.html